God Flesh
by kitty-moogles
Summary: Post TQ AlyxKyprioth One Shot 'Is this what God flesh feels like...'


-----------**God Flesh**-----------

Aly was relaxing on a palace balcony, looking out across the sky as the sun disappeared behind the roofs and towers of Rajmuat. Behind her, inside the grand hall, Dove and her family were meeting with some of the local nobles. Aly didn't really care for court politics anymore; now Dove had the throne, Aly didn't need to pay too much attention. And Nawat was away, spreading news of Kyprioth's return and Dove's ascension to the throne (as if no one hadn't already heard). _Why is Nawat still toiling away under Kyprioth's order? The wager is over, isn't it?_

A blaze of light to her left caught her eye. As if he had heard her think his name, Kyprioth had appeared on the opposite side of the balcony. He gazed out at the sky like she had been doing seconds prior. He didn't appear to have noticed her - although, being a God, of course he had.

"Are you going to join me," Aly called to him, "or shall I just jump off the balcony in my loneliness?"

"Please don't," he said dryly, barely looking at her. "No one would want to clear up your remains, and I'm not very keen on the smell."

"Then come closer. I don't like shouting at you."

Kyprioth disappeared and reappeared on her right. He leaned back on the railing, a ghost of a playful smile on his face. _Just like always_, Aly thought with amusement.

"Do you know what your crow said to me yesterday?" he asked, mouth twitching as if he was telling a joke and was already anticipating the punch line.

"I haven't heard from Nawat since he went off on whatever errand you made up for him," Aly replied smoothly. It was almost a challenge, though Kyprioth paid it no heed.

"He said he didn't like me talking to you all the time. He said I was meddling again, getting close to you."

Aly was silent for a moment. "How touching," she said with sarcasm. "That's why you were on the other side of the balcony?" He didn't answer, which Aly took as a yes. She snorted. "Since when do you pay attention to what others say to you? You always do what you like, and no one can stop you. I think the downfall of the Rittevons proves that."

He laughed loudly. "You know me too well."

"Besides," Aly continued, "you're not meddling. You're just... here. Talking. You're not doing anything. You have your Isles back - what else could you possibly want?"

Kyprioth grinned mysteriously. "Oh, you'd be surprised."

Aly raised her eyebrows. "Okay, now I'm worried," she said, pretending to edge away. He grabbed her hand to stop her. His hand was surprisingly warm, and he made no effort to let go.

"Don't think you'll get away so easily," he warned playfully. "You're far too interesting to leave alone. Maybe even more so than your father. I'll have my eye on you for a few years yet."

Aly sighed like a lady in love. "The prospect of the adventures ahead is so exciting that I fear my heart might burst."

"Good for you," Kyprioth replied crisply.

Aly considered his hand, which still held hers. "Is this what God flesh feels like?"

Kyprioth shrugged. "You've been touched by me before."

"Not for this long," she replied.

He glanced at their hands. "Well, maybe I'll make a habit of it."

Kyprioth disappeared.

Aly sighed, almost glad he was gone. If he'd stayed longer, he might have noticed the way her hands were shaking a little. The way she breathed deeply, as if trying to calm herself. The way her cheeks had warmed at his touch.

But luckily Kyprioth had left. So he hadn't noticed.

Although, being a God, of course he had.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wrote this a few weeks ago after I finished Trickster's Queen. This is a one-shot, by the way. So you don't get impatient and start asking for updates... yeah, I know. I'm rubbish at updating. What can I say, I'm busy! I have french, art and maths coursework in for Tuesday and three science exams on Monday. So hopefully you'll forgive me.**

**Originally, at the end, Kyprioth kissed Aly. But I liked this ending better. Review, please? I have other one-shots I might post soon, too.**


End file.
